Actually, i never asked gg
Founding and Technology The Revanite-Imperial Empire is a small civilization in the unknown regions formed by War Councilor Silus Versakk of NOVA, now Emperor Versakk of the RIE. It is based off of the ideology of the Revanites and Imperials, forming a society in which everyone has the oppertunity to rise to power and one that is ruthlessly efficient. The seeds were sewn for the Revanite-Imperial Empire after the defeat of Vitiate's Sith Empire, when Silus Versakk was devastated due to the fact the Empire he served for years was now destroyed and disbanded. Remembering he had contacts from the remnants of the Revanites on Rakata Prime, and contacts with some remaining fleets and Moffs, Silus brought them all to Rakata Prime, where he promised to re-create a society in which anyone had the chance to rise to power, and that it would grow to the extent to smash the Republic and the Jedi. Silus then declared himself Emperor of the Revanite-Imperial Empire, which would use the technology of the Infinite Empire to conquer all. The Revanite-Imperial Empire's first project was to improve the Darkside centered tech of The Infinite Empire, which took a few years, and in the intervening years, many scouters spread the word about the RIE and in turn, Scientists Loyal to the Empire, Former Imperials and Ex-Sith fascinated by the prospect of this new civilization and retribution upon the Republic flocked to Rakata Prime, a small space-port was established and the Darkside centered tech was eventually improved, improvements included the fact that the tech no longer corrupted the user, this was achieved by changing the tech so that it was no longer solely controlled by the Darkside, instead it now fed off of the living force allowing for large power reserves. The Tech for the original energy weapons were replaced by force based energy precision strikes that were essentially the destructive energy of the Darkside focused into a projectile. Quite recently, the FFE V1 was created,This new force empowered Rakatan tech allows a Flagship to travel without wasting as much fuel as normal, powering the majority of it's systems using force based technology. The FFE V1 is heavily designed around Rakatan Force Powered Technology, using the life force of captured enemies as fuel, the enemies are imprisoned inside tanks, sucking the very life out of them in a very Nihilistic style sense, the draining system must be immediately turned off as it will then turn to the nearest life force, usually that or the crew or on itself, causing the engine to implode and the ship to be destroyed. The draining system can allow the ship to run for decades, provided it has a constant supply of prisoners. The draining is painless and very gradual, the ship feeds off of you, yet you cannot feel it. Test subjects describe it like gradually becoming tired and falling asleep. Capabilities The Revanite-Imperial Empire has 91 Rakatan Style ships, with 10 flagships and 1 command ship. Each ship makes the most of incorperating force based technology, which helps with accuracy and agility. The Navy consists of 23,940 personnel in total. The Revanite-Imperial Empire Military consists of 7000 force sensitive warriors, trained in the ways of Force Hounds, except they are not treated as such, they are treated as soldiers. Using Force Sabers and standard issue Phrik Alloy armour, the RIE military are trained in the force to the average level of a Dark Jedi during the Jedi Civil war, currently, the Military is fully operational with warriors that strike fear into the heart of their enemies. The Revanite-Imperial Empire also has a Star Forge in construction, but will not be finished for another year (like, think of 2 canons - Troninho). Civilisation The RIE is a militarized society in which the majority of people are incorperated into the Navy, with the rest serving as Scientists or in the Military. The Empire consists of 97,000 people, 30,940 of which are military. All RIE subjects are former Sith, Jedi, Imperials, Mercenaries and Scientists. The currency in use is Infinite Imperial Credits, the Infinite Imperial Credit is yet to be defined, though estimates place it at around one Republic credit. Production is slow, and the RIE only has 5 major cities. 3 of which are on Zeltia, two of which are on Lehon. The current overall prosperity of the RIE compared with other states is fairly rich. RIE planets consist of Lehon, Zeltia and Tyr